


Percy's Underlife

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Cum Fixation, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rimming, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: What if just a few things changed before Percy encountered his First Monster





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This chapter(except the prequel) belongs to kingkjdragon who has given me permission to continue this story but they're having problems with their account which is why their pseud isn't listed.

_Prequel_

The bell rang signaling the end of the classes for that day. It almost made Percy barf. He had always thought that things would get better if somehow smelly Gabe disappeared. About a month ago his mom had kicked Gabe out, but about a week after that his mom began dating again. The guy was OK. He looked like a grown up version of Percy but then his mom sent him away to boarding school. Percy had a sneaky suspiscion it had something to do with the guy. Percy did not really blame his mom. He understood perfectly. She had him alone and had to marry Gabe which was living hell and now that it was over she wanted to get her life back meaning she couldn't take care of him. Which was fine Percy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he saw no point in going to boarding school but he was still a minor.

Anyway he ran back to his dorm. He had a few minutes to unlock the window so he can enter after dark. Percy had 2 roommates: Brad and Hunter. Brad was a typical badboy with a toned, copper skinned body and dark shaggy hair and Hunter was his overgrown, dark skinned, bald, superstrong minion. Percy was small, broken and fragile. In other words he was an easy target, which is why after classes he usually ran to his dorm, unlocked the window and returned after dark when they were out cold. But he was not in luck this time. Brad was already there when he came in and to make things worse Hunter came in less than a moment later. The boy froze as Hunter grabbed him while Brad was smirking amused.

"You have been ditching us lately haven't you Percylla? Not good, not good at all! But don't worry you are gonna make it up to us!"- Brad said unzipping his jeans. His 7 inch member was free.  Percy only watched in horror as he was lowered on his knees and Brad got closer. 

"Open up your pretty mouth, princess!"- said the bad boy. Percy gulped. He wished to be anywhere but there at that moment, but getting Brad mad meant sleeping in the hallway. He had learned that the hard way. So Percy unwillingly opened up his mouth and took the bad boy's dick inside his mount. Surprisingly Hunter let go of him.  A moment later Percy realized that that was even worse when the dark skinned boy's 9 incher was in his mouth as well. Percy felt like his jaws were gonna detach. As the bullies face fucked him at a pace that made tears fall from his eyes, much to their amusement Percy was sure that a part of him had died. They were thrusting into his mouth for what felt like hours before Brad pulled out leaving Hunter's dick alone in the boy's mouth. He began to jerk himself off while Hunter brought Percy's head closer to his crotch. The boy smelled his rapist's sweaty pubes as Hunter blew his bitter load down his throat. But he didn't stop there. The human body does have a clean up reflex, after all which is why Percy's mouth was filled with urine as well. The same happened to his hair thanks to Brad.

And that was when the worst part happened. When they left him, a broken mess, all alone. So after closing the door Percy started crying rivers. Sure he let out a few tears while they were raping him but that's only when he lost control. He didn't wanna give them the satisfaction of knowing that this affected him, that this broke him to peices, that it made him feel so alone that he wanted to die. He was fighting with all that he had, not to give in, not to jump from the window because if he did that then they would win. So he rubbed the tears out of his eyes, got up and went to tge bathroom. He barfed in the toilet everything that he had in him before thoroughly washing himself. Percy had never believed in god, he was a lit more fascinated by the concept of multiple gods, Greek gods in particular so he prayed: "If anyone out there is listening, please help me! Save me! Or kill me! Either way set me free! I will owe my life to you and will promise to obey your commands. Just get me out of here!"

_And Now_

Percy was freaking out, the day had started out normally for a field trip day until lunch when he'd been blamed for splashing someone with water when I was nowhere near them and the next thing I know Ms. Dodds is leading me away to a private place so she can lecture me  
Ms.Dodds, whom's true name was Alecto the Fury, was wondering why her Lord Hades had demanded the Boy be brought to him but she would not question so when she saw her opportunity she decided to take it before that old horse interfered

"um... Ms. Dodds I don't think we're supposed to be here" Percy said nervously as he looked around at the area they were in which looked like it was under construction  
"we are leaving" Alecto said in a raspy voice

"l-leaving where, th-that's the only door" Percy said now really freaking out as he tried to edge away from his teacher who was now coming across as really creepy  
Quickly Alecto lashed out knocking the boy unconscious as she transformed and grabbed him up to return to the underworld

Percy whimpered in his unconscious state as his powers went crazy and caused all the water in and near the museum to explode and freeze into ice as he was teleported away  
Chiron was instantly worried and tried to find Percy with no luck but a accurate hunch on his heritage and it did not bode well for his health

Percy awoke groggily and groaned as his head pounded and went to move only to find his arms chained behind his back and his body securely chained to the floor of wherever he was, he felt a breeze which mad him look down to see that he was in only a loincloth that was too short leaving half of his flaccid 5 inch cock exposed  
"Greetings Nephew" came the silky voice of Hades  
Percy looked up to see a man who wouldn't be out of place in a biker bar even if he did look more on the skinny side "nephew? I don't even know who you are"  
"do you really think I would believe that you, the spawn of my Brother Poseidon, was not the thief of my Helm of Darkness" Hades demanded in anger

"your what? I have no idea what your on about" Percy said his confusion and ignorance of what the man was talking about clearly shown on his face  
"I am your Uncle, Hades Lord of the Dead, and your Father is my Brother, Poseidon Ruler of the Oceans" explained Hades as he slowly realized his nephew was truly ignorant

Percy looked at him in a new light "is that why mom never talked about dad?" he asked as he looked down  
"Most likely" Hades replied as he removed the chains

Percy stood not caring that he was essentially nude "how come I've never met him?" he asked as he looked shyly up at Hades "I mean if he was a god he could visit whenever couldn't he?"  
Hades calmly sat on his throne and said "my Dear Nephew unlike me the other gods care nothing for their mortal conquest nor their spawn" as he took in the sight of his nephew's smooth tan skin and lithe swimmers build

Percy looked sad at this and seemed to crumble in on himself and would have probably crumbled to the floor if he was weaker man  
"I understand your sorrow Nephew for I had to hid my son away and have not seen him in a long time" Hades said showing a kind gentle side picking the boy up and sitting him on his lap

Percy cuddled into his lap "that must be hard on you, I don't think I'd have it in me to do that" he said his voice quiet but not submissively so more like his hurt was being vocalized  
"yes but until I can get my Brothers to agree he is safer away from me because I do not have someone that can stay with him all of the time" sighed Hades as he rubbed Percy's bare back

Percy liked the touch and relaxed as his uncle held him "well, you've already kidnapped me so their bound to think you won't let me go" the boy started "they needn't know what you do with me, right?" he asked looking up at Hades with a small spark in his eye  
"oh and what would you suggest I do to you" asked Hades in surprise at his nephew's boldness

Percy smiled "not sure but I'm sure that your son wouldn't mind a playmate" he said as he gave his uncle's chin a kiss  
"what exactly would you teach my 11 year old son?" asked Hades as his cock slowly grew hard in his pants

"what do you want him to know?" Percy asked with a telling gleam in his eye as he ground down into the growing lump he felt his own cock starting to rise being much more obvious  
"how to be the prince of the Underworld" Hades said with a groan as his 14 inch cock was fully hard in his pants

"oh does that include how to use this?" he asked grinding a little harder down on his uncle's bulge  
"yes that would be nice" Hades said as he sent a ghost to instruct Alecto to retrieve his son and lifted Percy to undo his pants

Percy stood and waited for his uncle to free his cock which looked large based off the bulge he could see, his own cock was fully hard and holding his loincloth up with ease  
Hades undid his pants and pulled out a thick 14 inch cock before letting it go to see what his nephew would do

Percy's eyes widened before he approached and grabbed the cock in a firm but gentle grip and began to stroke it "it's beautiful" he said as he knelled before his uncle to get a better look as he jerked Hades large endowment  
"what experiences do you have prior to this" wondered Hades aloud with an accompanying moan  
"I went to a boarding school that had separate dorms for the genders" Percy started as he continued to stroke his uncle "I'm small and bullied, let's just say that when the guys needed relief I was an easy mark" he said his voice sounding a bit dull "they did not go so far as to take my virginity, but my hands, mouth and throat know their way around a cock"  
"would you like them punished?" Hades asked with a little fire in his eyes

Percy looked up at him with eyes full of retribution "give them hell" he said his voice cold like a blizzard and then he giggled at what he said "I just told Hades lord of the underworld to give someone hell" he said with a snort as he jerked his uncle a little faster his other hand moving to fondle his baseball sized testicles  
"as you wish little Nephew, because you belong to me, to the underworld now" moaned Hades as he approached his orgasm

Percy smiled and took his uncles cock head into his mouth and sucked and licked it as he continued to stroke it knowing how quickly he'd gotten others to get off  
Hades let out a loud groan and shot his load in to his nephew's mouth while ruffling his hair

Percy smiled as he drank down the potent and thick seed groaning as it tasted better than anything he'd ever had in his mouth  
"my son, Nico should be here soon you both will have free reign to go every where except Tarturus and a Fury must accompany you in the Fields of Punishment" Hades informed Percy along with the fact that having drunk his cum he can touch and communicate with ghosts and any creature of the underworld  
"Okay uncle, is there anything we shouldn't do?" he asked as he licked up the last traces of his uncles cum not noticing the small bit in the corner of his mouth "I don't want to be punished just cause I didn't know what wasn't allowed"  
"only one thing do not leave the underworld" was all Hades said as Alecto returned once more this time holding an even smaller child in her arms

"Hello cousin" Percy said as he smiled kindly at the boy before blushing a bit as he realized his cock was still hard and very visible  
"hello" Nico shyly said taking in the boys appearance and his surroundings

"may I hold you?" he asked the boy who looked much smaller than his age as Percy quirked an eyebrow at his uncle silently asking why that was  
Blushing Nico nodded his head as he was passed from Alecto to Percy

Percy held his small cousin careful to make sure he didn't touch his cock "you're very cute you know that?" he said to the boy as he kissed the blushing boy's nose  
Nico let out a giggle and hugged Percy feeling the warmth of his skin

Percy hugged the boy tight "why is he so small though, I was much bigger at his age?" he asked of his uncle being sure that it didn't sound like he was teasing the boy about his small size  
"his mother was a very petite woman rest her soul" Hades informed loving the sight of his son growing attached to his nephew so fast as Nico snuggled into Percy's grip  
"sounds like my mom" Percy said with a sad sigh "except recently, she left her husband Gabe and has been dating some new guy and has been suggesting that I don't come home" he said as he leaned against Hades  
"this is your home now, and I think I should send you on to bed I am going to be receiving a visitor shortly" Hades said as he guided Percy up and summoned a hound to take him to his new room, before changing his clothes into a dark robe  
Percy followed after the hound as he carried Nico careful not to disturb him even though he knew that it was bound to happen at some point  
Hades sat on his throne in his dark robes waiting on Hermes to arrive as usual

the hound stopped in front of a door and nudged it open motioning Percy inside "thank you" he said to it quietly so as not to wake Nico and quickly went to the rather large bed he saw and laid down curling around the smaller boy and dozing off quickly as he heard the door shut  
Hades did not have to wait long before a tired looking Hermes arrived in his throne room

"you have caused quite the mess" Hermes says as he sat in the small throne like chair that he summoned being careful that it was smaller than Hades own "Zeus has been blaming Percy for the theft of his bolt and is now saying you have it"  
"ah yes the Drama queen and what does Barnacle beard have to say" asked Hades as he knew Hermes could use a break

"Oddly he seems pleased, I think that he's been visiting the boy's mother" Hermes said "his reaction seemed to be one of relief, my belief is that he didn't want to be forced to leave her"  
"he always was one to not love his kids, I would not be surprised if he had another kid out there and as for Zeus I had Hecate do a tracking spell that was interrupted by everyone's least favorite titan so my guess is he got a camper to steal it and someone strong is hiding it" Hades calmly filled in

"wow, didn't think any of those fossils still had it in them" Hermes said a little wide eyed as he yawned "man I'm so exhausted, I've been zooming around all day" he said as he got up and waved his hand making his mini throne disappear as he approached his uncle and climbed into his lap much like Percy had "I wish I could visit more often"  
"I would not object as long as you give warning" Hades said as he looked at his tired nephew and watched as he left to inform his father

Hermes sighed as he left giving Hades a look "I'll be back tomorrow then" he said with a wistful smile  
With a small smile Hades nodded his head but before Hermes could leave they both heard running and in came Hecate

Hermes quickly sidestepped as she almost ran into him "I found them, there was a lapse in the titan's power" Hecate panted as she came to a stop "they were stolen by Luke Castellan and handed over to Ares" she said while Hermes looked crestfallen and on the verge of tears as he heard his son's name  
"Very good Hecate where you able to tell if the boy was willing or not" Inquired Hades as he send a shadow to reclaim his Helm

"both, he seemed angry that his father didn't give him enough attention and was tempted by the titan's offer" she said as a tear did fall down Hermes face as he'd done all he could with the others enforcing a law that had been abolished years ago "I was unfortunately unable to tell which titan or titans were involved, although Ares agreed to this scheme for the war that is bound to occur if the items aren't returned"  
"we will deal with the boy later but you Hermes need to inform Zeus of his Lightning Bolts location" Hades said as his Helm was returned

"of course" he said as he wiped his eyes "I might be back tonight if I can get away" he said before leaving as he schooled his face and hid his grief  
"understood" Hades nodded his head

"that poor boy, he'll need time to grieve" Hecate said after Hermes disappeared in a flash "now I hear you have Percy here, is there anything you need me o do for him?" she asked as she had felt for the boy seeing how he was treated by his schoolmates and his own mother  
"a little training in magic for both Nico and Percy would do wonders" Hades said with a hum

"of course, how is little Nico?" she asked as the last she'd seen him was on a visit to the Lotus Eaters to give the boy a check up to see if he was suffering from any negative affects from being there so long  
"He has taken to his cousin rather fast" was Hades reply as he stood and started towards the boys room

"good to hear, I'll leave you to your business now it was a pleasure as always" Hecate says with a slight bow before leaving in a small flash of light  
Hades arrived at the door quickly and cracked it open freezing at the sight that met him, Percy sound asleep and Nico giving tentative licks to Percy's cock

Nico looked up as the door opened and gave a shy smile "hi" he said cutely  
"hello my little Nico, what where you doing" Hades asked in a calm soothing voice

Nico blushed and ducked his head shyly "he had this white stuff on the corner of his mouth and I saw something similar coming from here" he said as he pointed to the slit of Percy's cock "I tasted what was there and thought I'd see if I could get more" he said as he looked up at his father through the fringe of his hair  
"I am not mad son" Hades said as he reached over and gripped Percy's cock stroking it

Nico smiled and went back to licking as he saw his father start helping as he heard Percy make a cute mewling noise and shift so both he and his father could access his cock better  
Hades kept up his stroking and lifted his other hand to ruffle Nico's hair as he licked and sucked Percy's cock head

Nico smiled as he suckled Percy's cock head as the boy moaned cutely under the father and son's attentions his balls starting to slowly pull up indicating he was close to orgasm  
Hades warned his son as he knew Percy was about to cum  
Nico smiled and suckled harder wanting more of the tasty liquid he was soon rewarded as Percy came with a stuttering moan the small boy quickly drank down all he was given moaning at the taste as it reminded him of chocolate and sea salt  
Hades gave a laugh and saw his son gulp down the cum and Percy slowly waking up

"wha?" Percy said groggily as he felt the small mouth pull off his cock as Nico let out a small burp which smelled like Percy's cum had tasted  
"Nico discovered a treat" an amused Hades informed the confused boy

Percy looked down and saw a trace of his cum and smiled as he reached forward and scooped it up with his thumb before pushing it into Nico's mouth who happily sucked it down "well looks like he might become an addict with how happy he seems with it" Percy said but not discouragingly as Nico smiled and crawled up to sit in his lap  
Percy happily rubbed Nico's back as he hugged him feeling a hard bulge against his stomach

Nico smiled up at him his cock bulging in his pants as he hugged Percy back loving the boy's warmth  
Hades decided to leave the two alone and left the room

Nico waved goodbye to his dad and without thought ground his crotch into Percy's stomach  
Percy looked down and asked "what would you like to do now"

"ooh, can we go exploring?" he asked bouncing excitedly not even noticing his hard cock as he'd seen some cool things when Alecto brought him in  
"sure Nico" said as he stood up and called on a hound to lead them out

Nico held onto his neck as the hound entered "that's a big doggy" he said as the hound approached the bed "yes young masters?" it asked them making Nico squeal at being able to understand it  
"can you lead us too a fun place to explore" Percy asked with a light smile

The hound nodded "there are 2 such places that I am permitted to escort you to option one is the Fields of Asphodel where most souls go" the hound said as it started leading them to the exit of Hades Palace "the other is Elysium where the souls of heroes who have been good for three lifetimes"  
Percy thought and looked at Nico before asking "which one do you want to see first?"

"Elysium sounds like it would be more fun and less packed" Nico said not really good with crowds having been able to avoid them at the hotel "very well it's this way" the hound said and led them towards a small boat that would take them to the island  
Percy sat on the boat wondering who they would meet with an excited Nico on his lap

The boat came to a stop with a thunk and the hound motioned for them to depart "I shall wait here you 2 have fun now" he said  
Percy and Nico departed the boat the smaller boy still in his arms as he walked inland searching for heroes to play with for the boy's amusement  
Perseus was playing with his cousin Theseus as they usually did when a strange sight caught there attention and they decided to investigate

Nico noticed 2 people moving in a small wooded area and pointed that way to get Percy's attention just in time to see the males leave the forest "hello there" Percy called out to them  
Theseus immediately knew Percy was his brother and had to say he looked good in the loincloth "hello Little ones what brings you here" was Perseus's response

"Nico here is Hades son, I've been unofficially adopted and given the task of being his playmate" Percy explained to the 2 "I wanted to come and meet heroes" Nico said from his place in the boy's arms  
Theseus greeted Nico and looked at Percy before asking "what did our idiot of a Father do now?"

"he convinced my mother to abandon me at an all year boarding school so he could fuck her to his hearts content" Percy said bluntly his voice going quiet but sharp  
Theseus sighed and scoped Percy and Nico up into his arms saying "well I see you found a new family in this little one, so what did you two want to do?"

"well one of my tasks for little Nico here is to teach him how to rule all this one day" Percy said as he gave his dead brother a long stare "which includes learning how to use what's between his legs" at this Nico gave a confused stare not understanding what Percy meant  
"Well best way to learn is to see it first hand" laughed Perseus as he gave a grin to Percy

"My thoughts exactly" Percy said as he found a nice spot with a soft area where Nico could sit with a nice view "now Nico we're going to show you a fun thing that adults like to do all the time"  
Perseus and Theseus stood and asked "which one of us first"

Percy smirked "well I've never done anal, but I do have two holes" he said a little nervous but knowing that Nico would have to see anal at some point  
"who do you want to take your cherry brother" asked Theseus in concern  
"well I think that since your his brother you should do it, whatever it is" Nico said from his spot on the moss covered rock "well the prince gets what the prince wants" Percy said giving the boy a wink  
The two heroes quickly stripped showing of their tan muscular bodies and 10 inch cocks to both boys

Percy licked his lips "nice, not as nice as Hades but he's a god so..." Percy bit his lip "sorry shouldn't have said that" he said and looked over at Nico "rule one never compare someone to someone else" he said with a wince  
Perseus moved to Percy's mouth and rubbed his cock against his lips, while Theseus moved behind Percy and started preparing him

Percy moaned and got into a better position for both of them and opened his mouth wide for his namesake  
Perseus slowly feed his cock into the waiting mouth as Theseus started licking Percy's hole

Percy moaned and pushed back towards Theseus and sucked on Perseus's cock in his throat  
as the heroes worked Percy over they waited to answer any questions Nico had

"why are you licking his butt?" he asked them as he listened to Percy's pleased moans as they did their thing  
Perseus was the one to answer " he is providing two things young prince Pleasure and Preparation, so he can put his cock in Percy's hole" he said with a moan

"oh, why would he do that?" Nico asked "is it the same as why your putting yours in his mouth?"  
"yes we will show you more and let you experience it" answered Theseus as he stopped rimming Percy and lined his cock up before slowly pushing in

Percy moaned out around the cock and Nico watched on with rapt attention as Theseus's cock sunk into Percy's ass  
Theseus pushed in as far as he could giving Percy time to adjust and hearing a loud moan from Perseus knew he was about to cum

Percy moaned around Perseus's cock as Theseus bottomed out in him making his cock spasm and shoot out a spurt of pre Nico watched on having undone his pants and did to his 9 inch cock what he'd seen his father do to Percy's when he got his white stuff "oh yeah what's the white stuff called?"  
Perseus let out a loud moan before filling Percy's mouth with his cum, Theseus answered Nico "it is Semen other wise known as cum if you wish Percy might share Perseus's cum with you" as he started thrusting

Percy drank down about half of Perseus's cum moaning as Theseus started thrusting and motioned Nico over knowing how much he liked the drop of Hades cum and his whole load he knew he'd love the man's cum which tasted of caramel with just a spark of iron giving it an electrical zing  
Theseus moaned at the sight of the two kissing and thrust even harder

Nico moaned at the taste as he and Percy swapped the cum back and forth as the smaller boy slowly drank it they continued kissing with Percy moaning from his brothers thrusting into his no longer virgin hole  
Theseus asked "do you want me to fill you up down here or your mouth"

Percy pulled back "cum in my hole and than Nico can have a turn" he said before going back to kissing Nico

Theseus pushed in deep and shot his load then as he pulled out suggested letting Nico eat his cream-pie

"I was thinking he could eat the mixture of yours and his" Percy said as he motioned Nico to go to his hole "up to him though"  
Nico looked confused so Theseus decided to help him out and positioned him before slowly pushing him in

Percy moaned as while Nico's cock was shorter it was a little thicker than his brother's had been "that's it little prince, just do as he tells you"  
Perseus moved over as well and decided to show the little Prince why Theseus licked Percy's hole. as Theseus guided Nico in thrusting

Percy moaned as Nico was guided in and out of his hole as he let his head fall forward giving him a nice view of his own genitals as well as his namesake moving behind Nico to rim his tight virgin hole  
Perseus quickly started licking Nico's tight hole covering it in saliva and pushing the young boy closer to the edge

Percy moaned as that caused Nico to thrust harder into him his own cock twitching as he was one good thrust away and the the boy's cock struck home ramming his prostate dead on forcing Percy over the edge as he spilled out of his cock onto the ground below his as his ass clenched around Nico's cock  
Nico shot his very first load of cum into Percy with a groan and laid across Percy's back for a few minutes

'"did you like that little prince" Percy asked Nico kindly as he liked the feeling of the boy's weight on his back as he was stuffed with his rod  
NIco nodded his head and Theseus gently pulled him of Percy reminding him there was one more thing to experience

"now this is up to you Nico, would you like to eat the cum from my hole, and if so do you want to do it like this or with me sitting on your face?" Percy said gently not wanting to force the boy as he was technically his dom

Nico leaned forward and gave a small lick loving the flavor he dove in with vigor  
Percy moaned and flexed his anal muscles slowly pushing the cum out for the boy to devour  
When Nico had the last of the cum in his mouth he moved to kiss Percy and share it with him  
Percy smiled as he kissed the boy drinking down the cum which tasted the same as Nico said his tasted and the other tasted similar to Hades with a splash of spice  
When they where done kissing Nico let out a loud yawn and curled up to sleep  
Percy smiled and tucked the boy back into his pants and held him on his lap "Isn't he just the cutest?" he asked his brother and cousin  
"yes he his now you best get him to bed little brother" replied a smiling Theseus as he sent them both to bed  
"I will and we'll be sure to visit again" Percy said as he stood and gave them both a quick kiss before heading back to the boat and the hound quickly leading him back to his room where he laid down with Nico held tightly in his arms this time the hound staying inside the room and shutting the door


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was suddenly awoken as he came. He looked down to see the green eyed boy sucking on his cock.

"Hey cuz, thought I'd return the favor"- said Percy shifting to kiss the younger demigod, letting him taste his own load.

"So what are we gonna do now?"- asked the son of Hades.

"We are gonna play with a puppy"- smirked the older boy, confusing Nico. 

.........

The two boys ran out of the palace and went to the gates of the Underworld where Cerberus stood. They made their own hell hound take over the three headed dog's shift so they could have some fun. 

"Come on Cerb, show us your fun parts!"- the boys demanded. The son of Typhon raised his front legs exhibiting a similar situation down there to what he had up, three identically big, 21 inch furry cocks but only one pair of melon sized balls.  

"Whoa!"- both demigods gasped. Percy snapped his fingers lubing up his and Nico's butts.

"How did you do that?!"- asked the Italian, impressed.

"Hecate taught me to use some of my powers over liquids while you were napping."- explained the son of Poseidon before both him and Nico turned around, bending over, showing their pink puckers to the dog who howled as he saw how tiny they were. The boys felt their entrances being poked by two of Cerberus' dicks. In a moment Percy found himself impaled on the hound's left cock while Nico was on the right. They both yelped, having never been that full before. Cerberus fucked them mercilessly, making them let out ear-piecing moans, loud enough to make the Underworld collapse. His mighty phalluses were ripping them in half and making their prostates wanna burst. The boy's entire bodies felt limp, they even forgot their own names as they felt their insides being rammed, at least until they heard Hades.

"There you are! You two will get some spanking later for distracting Cerberus!"- said the god with a very obvious tent in his pants.

"Um, uncle, would you like to join us?"- giggled the son of Poseidon. Smirking, the god removed his clothes. 

"Cheeky brats!"- he said, ruffling their hairs before settling himself on his minion's middle cock. The demigod's chuckled as they realized that Hades hadn't shown any sign of discomfort.

Finally feeling whole, the dog began ramming his cocks up his lovers' asses as fast as he could, fucking them into oblivion. The god himself was lost in the growing pleasure. The only reason the boys didn't snicker at the fact that he was unintentionally drooling was that they were too busy doing it themselves to notice. But once they did it made them spill their cum all over the floor of the Underworld at the same time. Their walls constricted around the hound, making all three of his knots swell locking all three in place. Feeling himself being filled up with Cerberus' warm doggy seed was enough to push the god over the edge who finally got to empty his heavy balls. 

For a few minutes the only thing the three could do was wait as their bellies became swollen, while the dog's knot returned to normal. Percy and Nico fell to their knees, not having the stamina of a god but that made them see something interesting.

"Dad, the mighty king of the Underworld can't go around with cum dripping down his legs. We better clean you up!"- smirked the Italian and he and Percy began licking Hades' hairy legs and ass, amusing the god. 

.........

As they returned to the palace Hades kept his promise. Both demigods were spread across his lap, providing a nice view of their perky butts. Hades enjoyed his time introducing them to his palms. Each slap was harder and harder, making the two whimper as they were being reduced to goo. Their ass cheeks became as red as blood and sensitive as if they had been stung by bees. The boys were so horny that the god could feel their erections against his thighs. By the time he was done they were covered in both precum and the actual thing.

"Well this isn't fair! You didn't get to cum!"- the green eyed demigod commented as he noticed his uncles proud, hard 14 incher. Both of them got down on their knees, amusing the god and began sucking on him. Percy took the entire length in his mouth inch by inch while Nico tried his best to suck on the huge hairy balls. Seeing his son choke on his testicles and his nephew inhaling the musky scent of his pubes was enough to make him erupt. He pulled out spraying all his seed onto his lovers' faces who looked very pleased by that since it gave them the chance to clean each other off.

.........

Ethan couldn't believe what was happening. He had worked up the courage to kiss Chris. The two of them along with Luke and Alabaster had escaped from camp. Word had somehow gotten out that they had been fighting for Ares and the titans. So after miles of running and fighting the occasional monster the four of them had finally settled into an abandoned motel while the blond contacted the god of war to request protection. In the meantime the Asian who had been hitting on the younger son of Hermes for months had just walked into his room and out of the blue, kissed him. Both being caught up in the moment, they gave into their desires. The son of Nemesis melted int the kiss like butter, letting the other dominate. Chris' hands found their way to the other boy's perky butt and began groping it, causing Ethan to moan into the kiss. The friction between their erections was making them so incredibly horny that they could no longer stand to be clad. Practically tearing the clothes off each other, the boys saw one another's entirely naked bodies for the first time and boy was there a difference. While the Asian's body was well toned, it was nothing compared to the Hispanic's ripped muscles. Ethan was also hairless and pale while Chris had quite a bit of body hair on his chest, limbs and especially his pubes and looked like he had spent years on the beach. But the biggest difference were their manhoods. The son of Hermes had a nice, juicy, thick 9 incher and balls the size of pears while Ethan rocked a modest 3,5 inches long member. The difference made Chris' cock throb.

"Sorry godzilla, looks like this boy is having all the fun!"- smirked the son of Nemesis, falling onto the bed and eagerly spreading his legs. Sticking out his tongue, Chris spat into the other demigod's hole before pushing his fingers inside. He scissored the Asian slowly until he felt Ethan glaring at him, annoyed.

"I'm not an ice sculpture you know!"- he sassed. Amused the son of Hermes removed his fingers and thrust his entire length up Ethan's ass. He was expecting a scream that would have Luke and Al checking up on them but to is surprise he only got a soft whimper. Intrigued he began ramming Ethan's insides, making the bed and the floor threaten to break. He was sure the entire motel was shaking but even though Ethan was moaning as his sweet spot got pounded by the mighty masterpiece, they weren't the loud animalistic wails the other demigod had been expecting. 

"Faster! Harder!"- the Asian demanded, making Chris sweat as he tried to deliver. Ethan felt like he was in Elysium by then. Chris' amazing dick was a perfect match for his tight hole. His small dick throbbed, indicating what was about to come. It spilled a puddle of white, thick semen as the son of Nemesis was pushed over the edge. The Hispanic boy followed a moment later, painting Ethan's insides white.

Both of them panted for what felt like hours, trying to catch their breaths, lying beside each other.

"That was amazing!"- said the son of Nemesis with a wide smile on his face.

"It was a mistake!"- the other boy said, dead serious.

 "What?"- asked the Asian in shock.

"E, you are using me as a replacement! You like my brother!"- replied the son of Hermes.

"Shut up, that couldn't be any further from the truth."- Ethan exclaimed uneasily.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance but I'm sure that when the time comes you'll stop lying to yourself."- decided the Hispanic. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys! Feel free to give suggestions! I have the traitor demigods storyline figured out but when it comes to Percy and Nico, which person would you like them to have sex with in the Underworld? It can be anyone who's dead(not too many characters from the cannon bu maybe some from mythology, maybe Percy's grandfather who he's never met, what do you think?)


End file.
